Roy Hinkley
Acquisition Cost: 4, -2 if scholar, +2 if meathead. Named Rating 4 SIN linked to college. Pick your majors. Description Likes Research, Accounting, Puzzles, Reading, Writing, Arithmetic Dislikes Meatheads, Butch, Excuses, late students Special Rules The Scholar-Meathead Scale In order to find out where you fall on the scale, total points from your attribute priority you have invested into Physical Attributes: Body, Reaction, Strength, Agility. Also total how many points you have invested into Mental Attributes: Willpower, Logic, Intuition, Charisma. Only count attribute points from your priority and karma (including attributes raised with Karma in play), not magic, or augmentations - Roy only cares about raw mental aptitude. If your total is at least 2 higher in mental, congratulations, you're a "Scholar". If your physical total is 2 or more points higher, you're a "Meathead". Scholars may pick up the following qualities at normal 2x karma costs * Exceptional Attribute: Logic, Willpower, or Intuition * Analytical Mind * Photographic Memory College admittance If you have a national sin, R4 or better fake with a lifestyle of at least low attached you may begin attending classes at Seattle U. Attending classes has a number of benefits after a month of having joined the college. This is required to pick up this contact. Should you ever lose this sin, you will lose access to this contact until 2 weeks after you have acquired a replacement SIN. When you get this contact(or replace sins) you must pick 2 majors from the list below. * You may pick up the following qualities at normal 2x karma costs ** College Education ** Indomitable (Mental) ** Technical School Education ** Linguist ** Speed Reading * You may buy off the following qualities ** Illiterate ** Uneducated * All College related knowledge skills(don't try to be that guy) are considered to be learned as if you had a trainer without paying the nuyen. Higher learning All Mental Attribute (Willpower Logic, Intuition) improvement times are halved. Picking Your Majors When you pick up this contact you may choose two majors to take. You may take additional courses for 5,000 per course per month. While taking a course, you gain access to its benefits. After stopping a course you keep anything you purchased, but cannot purchase more without re-enrolling.The majors and courses include: Biotech Major * Trainer Biotech Group: Biotechnology, Cybertechnology, First Aid, Medicine May pickup any of these qualities at normal 2x karma costs: * Animal Empathy * Aptitude for any skill in the Biotech Group * Gifted Healer * Natural Immunity * Quick Healer Electronics Major * Trainer Electronics Group: Computer, Hardware, Software May Pick Up these qualities * Aptitude for any skill in the Electronics Group * Codeslinger * Natural Hardening * Overclocker * Spike Resistance Engineering Major * Trainer Engineering Group: Aeronautics, Automotive, Industrial, and Nautical Mechanic May pick up these qualities * Aptitude for any skill in the Engineering Group * Gearhead * Juryrigger * Steely Eyed Wheelman * Vehicle Empathy Liberal Arts Major * Trainer Acting Group: Con, Impersonation, Performance * Trainer Artisan Skill * Artisan specializations only cost 3 karma instead of 7 May pick up these qualities * Aptitude for any skill in the Acting Group * Aptitude: Artisan * Inspired * Jack of all Trades, Master of None * Perfect Time Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable Category:NPC